Beyond Royal
by Serena530
Summary: When the Moon Kingdom fell, taking the Silver Millennium with it, the Earth and Moon heirs were given a second chance, but what would happen if something inside them was awakened? How would it affect them and everyone around them?


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Beyond Royal**

 **Silver Millennium**

Princess Serenity stood behind a tall white pillar in the royal gardens on the Earth as she watched the Earth Prince, trying to work up the courage to approach him.

She had watched him from afar for many weeks now and had even secretly ventured down to the Earth to get closer looks at him. She thought he was very attractive, and appreciated the way he held himself with such a confident commanding bearing.

He drew her interest like no other and she wanted to meet him so very badly, but she was unaccountably shy when she managed to get within sight of him. That had never happened to her before, only with him, and was another reason he interested her so.

 _I have to talk to him_. She thought with longing as she watched him.

Endymion strolled in his garden, taking in the sight of blooming flowers, breathing in their fragrance as the sun warmed his skin. He sighed lightly and briefly closed his eyes as he tilted his face up toward the sun.

He needed this time alone. He needed the relaxing and calm atmosphere before he needed to return to his duties. He just wished he had the rest of the day to himself.

Suddenly he paused and turned to look behind him, something inside urging him to. No it was more than an urge. It was a compulsion; a _need_. He was startled by it, but not alarm so he did as it bid. To his surprise he saw a girl standing almost as if she were hiding behind a pillar.

"Hello?" He called quietly as he began to move toward her.

As he reached her he realized she wasn't a girl at all, but a beautiful young woman with a golden crescent moon on her forehead. He was instantly fascinated with her golden hair, the unique style and length as the two streams stretched down to trail on the ground, her bright blue eyes, and her height. She barely reached his shoulder.

Serenity hesitated before took a breath and stepped out from the pillar she had been hiding behind. He was so much taller then she had thought he would be, and his voice was so quiet and deep. She was used to softer tones when males spoke, but she found she liked that about him as well.

Not only that, but there was something she sensed about him that was keeping her focused on him. She didn't need the encouragement, but it was there all the same, and it felt familiar to her. It felt similar to what she had sensed in herself all her life.

"I am Prince Endymion." He said with an elegant bow as he took in the beautiful white gown that wrapped her figure. He had never seen a lady wear all white before.

"I am Princess Serenity." She said softly as she curtsied.

"Ah." Endymion voiced as he blinked, his eyes flickering to the golden crescent on her brow. "You are the Moon Princess." He stated as he shifted his eyes back to hers.

"Yes." She answered as her eyes roamed over him, taking in every detail she could.

"Might I ask what you are doing here?" He asked curiously and watched her twitch and drop her eyes. His own lips twitched as he suppressed a smile, having the distinct feeling she was trying to hold back from shifting nervously. It wasn't lady-like behavior after all.

"To see you." Serenity answered and he blinked, surprised at her answer and the refreshing honesty in which she had conveyed it.

"Very well then." He said as he made a decision. "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Serenity. Would you care to walk with me?" He asked as he offered his arm.

"It would be my pleasure." She said with a bright smile as she accepted his arm.

The pair began to stroll around the garden, asking and answering questions as they got to know each other. They talked for hours, both ignoring the fact that they had duties and that others would be missing them, simply content to continue speaking with one another.

This meeting led to other meetings, which gradually grew into a secret relationship. Months passed before they were found out by their guardians, who tried to stop them and talk sense into them about the wrongness of their actions.

Neither Serenity nor Endymion were interested in hearing it or heeding their warnings. The couple had fallen in love and nothing would stop them from continuing to see each other.

 **=vVv=**

Serenity's eyes snapped open suddenly and she lay perfectly still on her bed. Something inside her had urged her to wake, and here she was snapping out of her nap that had been more like a dead sleep, and she didn't know why.

She sat up slowly and saw nothing out of place. No one was in the room with her, but the sense that something was wrong was there, churning in her like curls of smoke. She looked to her balcony doors and got up from her bed, pausing long enough to step into her heels, and walked to the doors.

She swung them open and was immediately greeted by shouts, clangs of metal against metal, and screams. She gasped and stepped out and toward her railing only for her eyes to widen in shock, her hands coming up to cover her mouth and stop any possible sound that would let anyone know she was there.

Before her eyes were the Moon guards fighting against Earth soldiers. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe this was happening. _Why_ was this happening?

She frowned in horror at what she was seeing, but then her mind skipped to her Endymion. Was he down there? Was he hurt? Or was he...

"Serenity!" She heard a deep masculine voice call and she looked to her side to see her prince land on her balcony and rush toward her.

She ran to him and slammed into him, uncaring of his armor, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Endymion." She breathed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I am perfectly fine." He assured her. "What about you?"

"I am well." She answered promptly. "What is happening?"

"A sorceress has turned my people against the Moon." Endymion said with a heavy sigh. "I have even discover that my own guardians have been negatively influenced and have also turned against me. There was no reasoning with any of them; they are lost to me so I decided to come to you."

He didn't even know if his parents were okay. He loved them and was concerned, but his mind and heart had urged him to his Serenity and he had not hesitated to heed that call.

"I do not know how she did it but I feel strongly that she herself is being influenced by some evil." He added.

"Why would she do such?" Serenity asked.

"I know not and at this point I care not. What matters is your safety." He said before he looked over into her room. "You are alone?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes. I was taking a nap when I had the feeling that I needed to wake up. I eventually came out here and discovered this scene." She said softly.

 _Either her Guardian Senshi are seriously shirking their duty or they are caught up in the fighting_. He thought as he took hold of her hand. They did not strike him as being lax when it came to her safety. She always managed to get away from them to come to see him, but he knew she was safe with him so it did not bother him.

"Come. We need to get you somewhere safe." Endymion said before he began to lead her back through her bedroom and out her door.

"Do you know where the Queen is?" He asked as they moved quickly through the silent halls.

"No. I have not seen mother since early this morning." Serenity answered as she held tightly to his hand.

 _And it is late afternoon now._ He thought as he suppressed a sigh. He respected the Queen greatly and was concerned about her safety. After all, she was very kind and had no problem with his relationship with her daughter when she found out despite it being forbidden. Still, he had no idea where to even begin looking for her, and if it was even safe to do so.

They rounded a corner and nearly ran into what he instantly recognized as soldiers from his army. He pulled Serenity back behind him as he drew his sword, and began to dismantle the group of men, careful not to kill them. He could not kill men he had worked with all his life, even though a part of him was calling for their lives for attacking his loves home and being a threat to her. Never mind the betrayal to him, and subsequent treason, that could be added to his list of grievances.

Once they were down, injured and unconscious, he grabbed Serenity's hand and led her from the scene. They moved through the halls coming across more Earth soldiers, which he dealt with as quickly as possible, and other times stumbling across a group of Earth and Moon soldiers fighting.

He led her around, and sometimes through, those fights; not bothering to stop. It wasn't his job to stop and help men who already knew how to fight. It was more important to get his love to safety.

Serenity panted slightly, unused to running and stressed by the dangerous situation they were in, as they made their way through the palace. She still couldn't believe what was happening. Her beloved planet, her home, was being attacked by soldiers from a planet she had admired all her life. From the planet her beloved called home.

She couldn't understand why this was happening, and on top of that she was worried. Endymion' question about her mother reminded her sharply that she had no idea where she was or if she was hurt or not. Beyond that she was also worried about her Guardian Senshi. She hadn't seen them since before she had announced her plan to take a nap.

That in and of itself was unusual as at least one of the women would stay near when she was napping or sleeping. They didn't necessarily have to be in the room, but they would at least be in the wing of the palace her room was in. For situations such as the present one.

Serenity knew she was no fighter. She hadn't been trained for such a life. That's why she had her Guardian Senshi. She was beyond thankful to her prince, but he shouldn't be the one protecting her and getting her to safety. They should've been there to protect her.

 _And now more than ever I wish we had made plans in case I found myself alone, without either a guard or a senshi at my side. It is now glaringly obvious how irresponsible that was. Why did none of us think of it? Why did not mother?_ She thought as she focused on breathing and watching where she was stepping.

Endymion slowed his nearly breakneck pace and paused and she slowed and stopped herself, grabbing onto his armored shoulder to aid herself. She peered around him and saw the reason blocking their path. Pieces of the wall and ceiling had come crashing down in large pieces. They would either have to climb over or go back and take a different route.

Her prince looked over his shoulder back the way they came as if her thought had just occurred to him.

"If we go back we risk coming across more soldiers." She pointed out as she looked up to him.

"True." He replied before he looked forward at the debris and sheathed his sword. "I will climb up first and help you." He said and she nodded.

It took them only a couple of minutes to climb over the debris and that mostly because of Serenity's gown and shoes. Luckily the debris didn't shift during the climb. Once they were firmly back on the floor they rushed off, through the halls and down the stairs until they reached the ground floor.

They headed for the palace main entrance and once out the doors they stopped abruptly at the sight before them. Moon and Earth soldiers fighting everywhere only a few feet away from the set of steps they stood atop.

There was no way they could go around the fighting and they definitely couldn't go through it without being drawn into the fighting. There was no way Endymion would risk Serenity's safety that way.

He turned to her but before he could open his mouth they heard a cruel feminine laugh. They looked up, following the sound, and saw a woman floating comfortably in the air gazing down at them. Looking up to her brought their attention to the sky. It was much darker then it should be, as if all the stars had been snuffed out.

Endymion frowned. He didn't recognize the woman but she looked familiar. Just as the thought finished something inside him shifted and he felt like he was being supplied with her name.

 _Beryl_. And just like that he remembered her. She looked different but he recalled her hanging around the palace at the behest of his father. Suddenly he knew, absolutely knew, that she was involved if not directly responsible for what was currently happening.

Beryl spoke and then everything happened quicker than either royal could even consider expecting. They learned that she had been responsible for brainwashing his Guardian Shitennou, his army, and ordering the invasion all with the help of some evil being. It then became clear that she was after Endymion.

He instantly refused to join her and made it clear that his heart belonged to his Serenity. She didn't care for that and threatened to get rid of Serenity so he couldn't refuse. The blackness in the sky suddenly revealed itself as the evil being and attacked. A dark beam shot out and headed straight for Serenity.

Serenity's eyes widened and she froze at the dark attack heading straight for her. She wanted so badly to move but it was like her body refused. She was going to die. There was no blocking that attack, and her body refused to dodge.

She gasped loudly as Endymion's back blocked her view. His body jerked back against her before he dropped like a rock. She stared in wide eyed shock, but snapped out of it when she saw blood begin to pool around him.

"Endymion!" She called and quickly dropped to her knees, ignoring the sharp pain and the blood that began to stain her dress.

"Endymion!" She called again, but he didn't answer. Her eyes teared up and she put her hand on his chest and neck but felt no movement.

She bowed her head over him, her tears escaping her eyes to fall on his chest. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. There was no denying it even if she tried. Her prince, her love, was dead. He was bleeding, not moving, and not answering her. She knew if he could at all help it he would answer her when she called, not wanting her to worry.

 _What I am going to do?_ Serenity thought, ignoring the red headed woman still floating in the air. She no longer mattered. What mattered was that her Endymion was forever gone.

She looked up and saw everything in slow motion. The fighting continued as if the Prince of the Earth had not just been killed. The Earth soldiers had more than gained ground. They were winning; that much was clear to her untrained eye. The Moon soldiers were falling quicker and quicker; her Kingdom was falling.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see any more. She had no idea where her mother was or even if she was dead or alive, and she had no idea where her Guardian Senshi were. She hadn't caught a glimpse of even one of the women.

Serenity breathed in a shaky breath, and quickly went over her options.

 _I can be killed, I can be captured, and I can possibly be tortured. I do not believe the Earth people would do such, but they are being influenced and I have no idea what this darkness would do. What I do know is that that attack had been meant to kill me, so they will most likely try again._

 _I will not give them the satisfaction. I do not want to be here without him anyway._ She thought firmly as she opened her eyes.

She reached over and pulled Endymion's sword from its sheath. She struggled a bit with its weight even with using both hands before she turned the blade on herself. She looked to Endymion's still face and plunged the sword with all her strength into the space between her chest and stomach.

She cried out at the pain, but pushed the sword in further before she yanked it out and dropped. She collapsed on her side next to Endymion, and gazed at his face as she grew tired and sleepy. Her vision began to blur and darken no matter how much she blinked.

She closed her eyes and just as she realized her pain had faded she felt herself drifting off as if she was falling asleep.

 **=vVvVv=**

 **Present Day**

A girl was born to parents who named her Usagi. She grew into a beautiful young woman with long golden blonde hair in the unusual style of twin buns high on her head with a stream of hair trailing down to her knees from each.

In her fourteenth year she met a talking black cat who informed her of her destiny as a senshi of the Moon and guardian to the Moon Princess. She was to find her fellow senshi, battle the Dark Kingdom, and find and protect the Moon Princess.

It was surprising and shocking to the young woman, who had only heard of such a thing when it came to her favorite Sailor V games, and she didn't believe it at first. Then the cat gave her a pretty golden broach and told her the words that would transform her and make her a believer.

That was exactly what happened. She found herself transforming into Sailor Moon and going off to her first fight where she happened to save her best friend Naru. During that event she also met a masked man who called himself Tuxedo Kamen.

The man had helped her and she had been instantly smitten. From then on he was always there, showing up mysteriously, to save her, to help her when she needed it, and to encourage her when she was feeling hopeless.

As the weeks and months passed she was joined in her destiny by her fellow senshi. First was a girl named Ami who went to her school. She was smart and quiet, and discovered to be Sailor Mercury. Then there was Rei, a sophisticated looking girl, who went to a private school. She was a priestess and was discovered to be Sailor Mars.

Shortly after came Makoto, a transfer student in Usagi and Ami's school. She was a fighter and a great cook, and was revealed to be Sailor Jupiter. Lastly, and to their surprise, came Sailor V from the popular video games. She arrived during a fight, just in time to save the day, and was revealed to be Sailor Venus. She was a girl named Minako and along with her came a white cat called Artemis.

When Sailor Venus arrived events happened quickly and everything changed.

Usagi came across Mamoru, a young man she had come across for the first time on the same day she became Sailor Moon, and realized he was injured so she followed him intending on confronting him about it, only to be trapped in a barrier with him and transported to the Starlight Tower.

When they landed they were confronted by Zoisite, and she listened as Mamoru spoke to him and revealed he had rainbow crystals. Zoisite took them, obviously changing their agreement, and told Mamoru to meet him on the top floor.

As a parting gift Zoisite tampered with the flooring, causing it to begin to crumble, so they had to run for the nearest safe place, which happened to be the elevator. Once inside they were once again trapped, and Mamoru quietly told Usagi about his past and why he was dealing with someone like Zoisite.

She was certainly surprised that he was dreaming of a princess, but not as surprised to learn that he was an orphan and unsure of his identity. All the months she had known him and it had never occurred to her to wonder about his family.

Soon those thoughts were sidetracked as the elevator stopped and fire began to streak down the shaft toward them. Usagi had no choice but to transform into Sailor Moon to save herself and Mamoru.

When they reached the top Zoisite revealed that he was after Tuxedo Kamen, and Mamoru in turn revealed that _he_ was Tuxedo Kamen much to her shock. From there he confronted Zoisite as she moved out of the way, but they should've expected a trap, which is what they got.

Zoisite silently made his move, attacking Sailor Moon from behind, and Tuxedo Kamen somehow realized it and protected her but received a severe wound for his efforts. Sailor Moon's distress, unknown to her, summoned the rainbow crystals from where Zoisite stashed them and they formed the silver crystal.

Sailor Moon's Crescent Moon Wand appeared and the silver crystal attached itself to it, and the next thing she knew she was turning into a princess and her mind was filling to capacity with memories upon memories upon memories.

She remembered her past; remembered that she was Princess Serenity of the Moon, and Mamoru was Prince Endymion of the Earth and her love.

The overload of memories was such that she fainted from the influx.

 **=vVv=**

Sailor Moon woke slowly, her body still and her eyes closed, as her mind churned with memories. She could feel cold stone beneath her, and her wand still firmly gripped in her clenched hand. Quiet voices sounded around her, familiar voices, so she ignored them in favor of remembering the astonishing truth of herself.

She was the Moon Princess they were looking for. She was Princess Serenity. She felt both belief and disbelief at that fact. Disbelief because she had never seen herself as a princess. Sure she had pretended like any teen girl had at one point in time, but she had never thought she could be one. She had not even entertained the thought that _she_ could be the princess the Sailor Senshi were supposed to look for.

However, she believed now. The memories of her past life swirling around her mind made it impossible for her to even try to think otherwise. She was a princess, a very important princess, and the Sailor Senshi were her guardians.

 _But that's not all I remember_. She thought softly. _Mamoru. Endymion. Where is he? He's hurt. I have to help him. I have to see him!_ She thought as she moved her head, finding that her body was feeling lethargic. _I've already lost him once. I won't lose him again!_

She opened her eyes and frowned ever so slightly before she blinked away the blurriness from her vision and looked at her fellow senshi.

"Sailor Moon? Princess?" Sailor Mercury said and she looked to her as she helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Venus asked as she knelt down on her other side.

"Yes." Sailor Moon said as she looked to her.

She looked down at her wand, her silver crystal sparkling like a large diamond, before she looked around. She peered around the girls and looked between the legs of those standing, and frowned as she moved to stand. As she gained her feet she looked around again, turning around to be sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Where..." She began, trailing off as she looked to each girl. "Where is Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked slowly and watched them look at each other.

"He's gone." Sailor Mars said, deciding to speak up. "One of the dark generals came and got him."

"When we arrived you were unconscious, holding your wand with the crystal attached, and a white haired man was taking Tuxedo Kamen." Sailor Mercury explained. "Zoisite was being helped by the same man, and he probably would have taken you as well if not for our arrival."

Sailor Moon was confused. There was no other way to put it. She frowned as she tried to understand what had happened while she was unconscious with what little facts they gave her and their facial expressions.

Suddenly her mind was filled with scenes, like a movie was playing, and she was seeing exactly what happened while she was unconscious. She closed her eyes and focused and found that it was like she was an invisible spectator watching everything. It was strange to see her unconscious self and even more so that she was seeing what she was, but she pushed that aside and focused on what was happening.

* * *

 _A tall white haired man dressed in the same uniform as Zoisite appeared and helped the injured man up, and held him upright as they began to move forward toward the unconscious pair._

 _"What happened?" The tall man asked his injured companion._

 _"She has the crystals. They formed a larger silver crystal, and then she turned into a princess." Zoisite said as he gestured weakly toward Sailor Moon._

 _"A princess." The white haired man repeated as he stopped and raised his hand toward Tuxedo Kamen. "The Queen will want to know about this. In fact, we will simple take her along with Tuxedo Kamen." He said as the tuxedo clad man rose off the ground and was surrounded in an energy barrier._

 _Just as he was focusing on Sailor Moon a door at the far end of the cavern-like room burst open and the rest of the Sailor Senshi came pouring out._

 _"Hey!" Sailor Venus called out as she ran forward._

 _The rest of the Sailor Senshi continued forward but at a slower pace, almost walking. They looked at the situation and saw their enemy close to Sailor Moon but occupied by Tuxedo Kamen. They figured they could conserve some energy to help Sailor Moon, but there was no reason to rush to the aid of a man who was also their enemy._

 _"Count yourselves lucky you arrived in time Sailor Senshi or I would take your princess as well." The white haired man said before he, Zoisite, and the unconscious Tuxedo Kamen rose into the air._

 _"No! Stop!" Sailor Venus yelled as she ran, lifting her hand to shoot her attack, but the trio disappeared as she reached Sailor Moon. She stopped, panting slightly before she turned back to the others._

 _"Why didn't any of you do anything?" She asked with a frown as they came walking up. "We could've stopped him from taking Tuxedo Kamen."_

 _"He's our enemy." Sailor Mars said, unconcerned. "He's collecting the rainbow crystals and can't be trusted."_

 _"That's no reason to let him be taken like that!" Sailor Venus said, her frown still in place as she watched Sailor Mercury kneel at next to Sailor Moon. "We don't know his reasons for collecting the rainbow crystals any more than he knows ours, and it's my understanding that he's been helping you all for months now."_

 _"That doesn't matter." Luna said, speaking up from her position next to Mercury. "We don't know anything about him or what his motives are. Just because he appears to fight against the Dark Kingdom doesn't mean he isn't one of them."_

 _Sailor Venus shook her head and looked to Artemis, but he was too busy staring at Luna incredulously to have a silent conversation with her._

 _"Did that guy say Sailor Moon was our princess?" Sailor Jupiter said into the awkward silence._

 _"Yes." Sailor Mercury said as she looked up. "And that appears to be a silver crystal attached to her wand."_

 _"So Sailor Moon's the Moon Princess?!" Sailor Mars said incredulously._

 _"She's been right in front of us all along." Luna said in wonder._

* * *

Sailor Moon opened her eyes, shock and stunned. They had let him be taken. They let Tuxedo Kamen be taken; didn't put up a fight, and didn't care what happened to him.

 _They let my prince be taken._ She thought as she clutched her wand in one hand and ran her fingers through her bangs with the other. _They didn't know his identity, but it shouldn't have mattered!_

She squeezed her eyes shut. Her shock was quickly turning to anger. Her Endymion was injured and he was gone. He was in the hands of their enemy and could be dying at that very moment. She could be losing him for a second time, and it was driving her anger higher and higher.

She knew Luna and the girls had never liked him and their not stopping his capture was more out of spite then believing he was an enemy. But their actions were unbelievable! After all the times he had helped her, helped _them_ , even with him collecting the rainbow crystals as well, they hadn't lifted a finger to even _try_ and help him.

Sailor Moon breathed slowly, trying to control her rising anger. She needed space; needed to get away from them, needed to get out of that building. She opened her eyes and silently began to move toward the doorway she had seen the Senshi enter in the vision she saw, putting her wand away so her crystal, the much sought after silver crystal, would be safe.

"Hey!" She heard Sailor Mars call but she ignored her. Mars was one of the last people she wanted to talk to at the moment. "Where are you going?!" She continued to ignore her.

"Hey!" Sailor Mars yelled and ran after Sailor Moon. She overtook her, forcing her to stop, and raised her hand and swung it toward her face, intending to slap her out of her funk.

Sailor Moon caught her wrist in a firm grip and glared at the fire senshi.

"If you ever try to hit me again you'll regret it!" She snapped and tossed her hand away before she stepped around her and continued on her way, the others following in silence.

The group silently made their way down the emergency stairway through the tower, one level at a time, and eventually reached the ground floor and exited the tower into fresh air.

Once outside Sailor Moon walked off away from the group to stand off to the side, looking off into the distance across the ocean, before she closed her eyes and tried to control her rapidly rising anger.

Sailor Venus looked to the others before she moved away and cautiously approached Sailor Moon. _My princess_. She reminded herself.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly once she stood at her side.

"No. I'm angry. Very angry." Sailor Moon said without opening her eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?" Venus asked.

"They let him be taken." She gritted out. "They let him be taken just because they don't like him. After all these months of him helping us, helping _me_ , since the day I became a senshi, and they did _nothing_ to help him! He was injured up there helping me, _saving_ me, and now he's in enemy hands unable to help himself."

"They have no idea what they've done. No idea!" She stated, nearly panting with her rage.

"What exactly has been done?" Venus asked cautiously, wary of her seemingly escalating anger. She watched as Sailor Moon opened her eyes and looked to her. She stifled a gasp quicker then she thought she could at seeing her eyes pure white, whiter than the whites of her eyes, and almost glowing with her anger.

"They let my prince be taken. My Endymion." Sailor Moon stated furiously.

Venus' eyes widened in surprise, and in that moment it clicked, like the knowledge suddenly fell into place in her mind, exactly who Endymion was. Prince Endymion, heir to the throne of Earth, her princess' love.

"It's okay." Sailor Moon suddenly said in an eerily calm. "You're safe. I know you tried to stop it from happening. The others will not be so lucky."

Suddenly there was a shout and the two young women turned and saw the girls looking up to the sky and taking defensive stances. Their eyes turned upward and they found the white haired general floating in the air looking down on them arrogantly.

"Didn't expect me Sailor Senshi?" He stated with a smirk that fell away as he looked over toward Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. "How about we make this easy and you just come with me Sailor Moon. My Queen wants you and the silver crystal. It would be useless to resist."

Sailor Venus glared and began to take a defensive stance in front of Sailor Moon, but was stopped as her princess placed her hand lightly on her shoulder.

"That won't be necessary." Sailor Moon said quietly before she began to walk forward, seeing the dark general smirking.

"What are you doing?!" Luna called out anxiously.

"Stop!" The other Senshi called, but she ignored them all and continued to walk forward.

She stopped when she was close to his floating form and stretched her arm up, her hand reaching into the air above her head as if she was reaching up to grasp his hand.

"Come." She said quietly, her glowing white eyes flashing.

A beam of white light shot out of her hand and wrapped around his body, circling him like a ribbon. She brought her hand down in a pulling motion, causing him to come slamming into the ground on his back with a pained cry. She casually waved her hand over him, causing his body to stiffen as the white ribbon light disappeared, his arms snapped to his sides and his legs snapped together, binding him in invisible bonds preventing him from moving.

Sailor Moon then knelt at his side and gentle cupped his face in her hands, leaned over looking down into his eyes, and pulled out all the information she could from him on everything he knew about the Dark Kingdom and her prince. Images, places, words, phrases, and conversations flashed through her mind rapidly.

"Thank you for the information." She said calmly and softly, ignoring the fact that she had no idea how she did any of what she had just done to him.

"Sleep." She commanded and watched as he automatically did so, his eyes closing and his body relaxing in his binds.

She leaned away from and rose to her feet and waved her hand over him again. The general disappeared from sight and she instinctively knew she had sent him to a place he would be unreachable, and unable to leave until she decided exactly what to do with him.

She then walked back to Sailor Venus, anger still her close companion and growing more familiar at the sight of her fellow senshi and the information she had just learned from the dark general Kunzite.

"I need to be alone." She stated as soon as she reached Venus, the only senshi she could tolerate at the moment. "I need to figure out what's going on with me, and what I want to do about the others."

"Okay." Sailor Venus said with a slow nod, knowing after what she had just witnessed her princess would be just fine on her own. "Be careful." She added.

"I will." She said with a sharp nod before she took off at a fast run without some much as a glance at the group of young women behind her.

 **=vVv=**

Sailor Venus watched her princess run until she disappeared then turned and walked over toward the other Senshi, scooping Artemis up into her arms as soon as she reached them.

"What's wrong with her?" Sailor Mars asked in irritation.

"Where is she going?" Sailor Mercury asked with a slight frown.

"I don't know where she's going, but I know she's angry and I know why." Venus stated as she looked to each of them.

"Why is she angry?" Sailor Jupiter asked curiously.

"We should go somewhere more private to talk." Venus said as she looked around at the area. The last thing she wanted was for someone else from the Dark Kingdom to show up.

"What about Sailor Moon? We can't just leave without her." Luna said.

"She told me she needed some time alone." Venus said as she held Artemis to her chest. "Probably to calm her anger. She'll most likely find us when she's ready."

"How about we go to my place?" Mars suggested. "It's large enough to fit us all and offers privacy." She added since Venus and Artemis wouldn't know.

The group agreed and they took off at a steady run toward the Hikawa Shrine to wait for their princess. When they were close they stopped and released their transformations and continued on until they reached the shrine. Once inside they settled in the room they usually had meetings and studied in.

"It's still shocking to know that Usagi's the Moon Princess we've been looking for." Rei said as she shook her head slightly. "I never even considered that it could be her."

"What about that strange power she used?" Makoto asked. "She couldn't do that before. Do you think it's because she remembered she's the Moon Princess? Maybe it's a power she had in the past or it's something new?"

"Either one of those is possible, and we didn't even see everything she did." Ami said. "We don't know what she did when she leaned over that general or where she sent him when she finished."

Minako listened silently to the girls talk, wondering the same things, but feeling no need to speak up. Not even to mention Usagi's white eyes since she didn't think any of them had seen them.

"So, why is Usagi angry?" Makoto asked as she looked to Minako, Luna and the other following suit.

"Because she knows we didn't do anything to help Tuxedo Kamen." Minako said as she stroked Artemis' fur.

" _That's_ her reason?!" Rei said in irritation. "If that's the case then she needs to grow up, and realize just because she has a crush on the guy doesn't mean he's on our side!"

"It's irresponsible of her to be angry over this situation." Luna said as she shook her head in exasperation. "Perhaps she shouldn't be our leader if she's having this much trouble being objective. She's our princess but that doesn't mean she has to be the leader. In fact it might be better if she weren't."

Minako watched Ami, Makoto, and Rei nod at Luna's words, and she couldn't help shaking her head at what she was seeing. She took a deep breath and stroked Artemis' warm soft fur to keep calm.

She couldn't believe they didn't trust Usagi's instincts. She had known all along that he wasn't an enemy, even when he began collecting the rainbow crystals, and now it was proven that she was right. She couldn't understand why they were being so dismissive of Usagi.

"That isn't the only reason why she's angry." She stated and watched as they looked to her.

"What other reason could she possibly have to be angry about?" Rei asked as she rolled her eyes.

"She remembered her past memories, and it allowed her to know exactly who Tuxedo Kamen is. He is Prince Endymion of the Earth, the man she loved in the past." Minako answered. "He was injured saving Usagi in the tower, and now he's in enemy hands and helpless." She added firmly.

The group stared at Minako, wide eyed, before they looked at each other in stunned surprise. Her words were completely unexpected, and changed the mood in the room instantly.

"Prince...Prince of the Earth?" Rei said in a shocked tone, clearly trying to picture Tuxedo Kamen as royalty.

"You never mentioned a prince!" Makoto said as she looked to Luna. "It was always the Moon Princess and finding her and the legendary silver crystal, but never a prince."

"That's because I never remembered a prince." Luna said, just as shocked as everyone else. "That's not surprising. I didn't remember what any of you looked like when I was looking for you. I relied on my instincts, and your planetary symbols to recognize you as senshi."

"This means him collecting the rainbow crystals could've been his attempt to try and find the princess. Or maybe some part of him knew she was Sailor Moon since he was always helping her." Ami said.

"That makes sense, especially since he didn't have any other reason to want to continuously help her." Rei said.

Minako kept her distance after she imparted her knowledge, and moved away to sit by the sliding shoji door that opened into the outside. She listened as they wondered if Usagi knew the princes current identity, who he was when he wasn't Tuxedo Kamen. She wondered as well, but she had other things to worry about.

She wasn't going to bother leaving since she knew that Usagi was going to come looking for them. She hadn't forgotten her princess' words about her being safe, which implied that the others wouldn't be. She had no idea what Usagi was going to do, but she felt that at least a confrontation was going to happen and as a senshi she needed to be there as well.

"What's wrong Minako?" Artemis asked in concern, wondering why she was keeping him so close.

"Usagi is very angry." Minako said quietly before glanced to the others and turned to face the open shoji. "She told me quite eerily that I was safe since I had at least made an effort to try and help Tuxedo Kamen. She said the others wouldn't be so lucky, and I have no idea what exactly that means."

"So, I'm keeping you close to me because I don't want you caught up in whatever's going to happen. You're new here just like I am and don't know much about him, and you couldn't have helped in the tower either so I think you'll be safe as well. Still, I don't want to take a chance. I want you with me. I'm hoping us being together will remind Usagi that you're innocent of any wrong doing." She explained just as quietly.

Artemis stared in surprise. This was completely unexpected. He didn't know what Minako would say, but this hadn't been anticipated. He blinked and thought back on Usagi's behavior at the tower and could now see the signs of anger. Plus, considering the strange power she displayed he really had no idea what she would do in her anger. He just hoped she wasn't angry when she returned.

"I also don't want us getting friendly with the others." Minako said softly. That had been the plan. To integrate themselves into the group and be a team, but she wasn't liking what she was seeing.

"Luna and the girls don't seem to like Usagi. There was concern when they first saw her collapsed in the tower, but it was very brief. It didn't even seem to increase when they realized she was the princess they had been looking for." She continued with a frown.

"And I saw the way Rei tried to hit her. I don't care if it was just her way of trying to get Usagi's attention. It was the wrong thing to do, and apparently Usagi thought so as well judging by her reaction. And now Luna's suggesting that Usagi isn't responsible enough to be our leader; she probably doesn't even know exactly why she named her leader." She said as she shook her head.

Minako had just got there but even she knew that Usagi had been named leader because she wielded the Crescent Moon Wand. Luna may not remember the wand from the past, but she instinctively knew that the one who wielded it would be leader.

Luna and the others didn't know it but she and Artemis were the Central Control Luna reported to. She had told them many things over the past months about the girls, Tuxedo Kamen, and the enemy, but nothing about what they were currently seeing.

The way they spoke to Usagi and about her was disconcerting. It was like they didn't care that she was angry; they were dismissive of it like she didn't have a right to feel the way she did. It was as if they believed it would come to nothing since she had never expressed any anger before. At least as far as Minako knew.

It made her wonder. If they were behaving this way in front of two new comers then it must be old behavior and they were used to it. Either that or it would be worse when they weren't around or when Luna and the girls became comfortable with them.

Artemis shook his head slightly, disturbed at the things Minako was pointing out to him. He didn't understand why the girls were acting the way they were, and was particularly distressed at Luna's behavior.

Luna was a guardian that was supposed to shift into an adviser once the girls got used to being senshi and began to come into their own, but she wasn't doing that. She was behaving like a friend, like she was a part of the group; just one of the girls.

That wasn't right. It was okay to feel affection for the girls and be friendly, but she needed to be objective. She needed to be able to tell the girls things they didn't like or want to hear, needed to be able to see things they wouldn't see, and encourage their growing powers and instincts.

Beyond that was their behavior in the tower when it came to Tuxedo Kamen. It shouldn't have mattered if they didn't like him. And that's all it was since they hadn't known for sure if he was against them. His being there since the day Usagi became a senshi, helping her and the group, should have been enough for them to not hesitate to help them. He obviously hadn't when it came to them.

"I don't know why they're acting the way they are." Artemis said with a light sigh. "I wonder if they simply don't like Usagi's behavior outside of being a senshi."

"It's possible. Luna reported that she was a lazy crybaby." Minako replied. _And that was the least unflattering thing she had to say about Usagi after she had the chance to work with her for a while_.

"That's still no reason to treat her the way they have. Her behavior is either a part of her personality or her choice, and there's nothing they can do about it but learn to live with it. Luna also said Usagi was easy going, forgiving, and happy a majority of the time, so she can't be hard to get along with." She added.

"Maybe that's all it is. They're irritated by her behavior and just don't like her personality." Artemis said thoughtfully. "It might have bled into their senshi life and led to them not respecting her."

"If that's the case then they're in for a rude awakening." Minako said with a sigh. "Maybe all this time Usagi has ignored their behavior or just decided to live with it, but I can tell that's not going to happen anymore."

"Usagi walked out of that tower different then when she entered. She wasn't just Sailor Moon anymore. She was Princess Serenity, and she was highly angry. I can tell she won't be willing to put up with their behavior, and won't keep silent about her feelings." She continued.

"The two of us just need to stay calm and stay out of her way, and see what will happen when she's done laying down the law." She finished.

Artemis sighed and relaxed against Minako, and silently wondered what would happen when Usagi arrived.

 **=vVvVv=**

Sailor Moon ran not knowing where she was going. She just knew that she needed to get away, to be alone, so she could focus on herself without interruption. She briefly considered releasing her transformation, but decided she could get to wherever she was going quicker as a senshi.

She had never been so angry, so furious before. Usually when she was angry she would find a way to reason through it and justify why she shouldn't be angry and then just end up sad and discontent. This time she felt no need to see reason or justify her feelings. She had a right to them and wasn't about to force herself to feel differently to please those around her.

 _My only issue is the level of anger I'm feeling, and that it's getting more intense._ She thought as she ran.

She stopped and sat down on a grassy hillside overlooking the ocean. It was quiet and peaceful, but it let her know that as hard as she had run she hadn't gone very far.

She took a few minutes and went through her memories as Serenity, and quickly found that her past life had nothing to do with the change in her. She then considered how she had mysteriously been able to see and know what had been going on while she was unconscious after she fainted from the overload of memories.

 _My anger level seems to be connected to that_. She thought with a frown and a disgruntled huff at the reminder of her prince's capture.

 _That's not something that happened in the past, but I remember sensing something inside myself that had nothing to do with my royal heritage_. She thought as she gazed out at the water. She also remembered recognizing something similar in Endymion when they first met.

Sailor Moon searched through her past memories for more of that feeling, and didn't find any until her death. Actually _after_ her death.

As soon as that fact came to her she began to see what had happened around her after she died just as she had earlier in the Starlight Tower. Once again her mind was filled with scenes and she closed her eyes to see better.

* * *

 _She blinked her eyes open and found herself floating, though it didn't feel like it, and looked around herself at the continuing chaos before she looked down at her body. She watched the red of blood spread across her gown before her eyes flicked over to the body of the man she loved._

 _Pain flowed through her like a river of sorrow, and rushing right alongside it was intense anger. She wanted revenge on the one responsible for her loves death and the destruction of her Kingdom._

 _She knew, however, that she could not obtain it now. It would be pointless as anyone and anything to take her anger and pain out on was already dead or gone. She herself was dead, for now, but there would be another time in another place. Things always came full circle._

 _She sensed something next to her and looked over to see a_ _black mass_ _and smiled. She wouldn't be alone in her wait. Her love would want his chance as well. Right now her Kingdom was already destroyed and soon the people would be as well._

 _They would both have their chance next time, and they would take no prisoners._

 _She moved closer to the black shade, ignoring the fact that she too must be just a shade, and felt a caress on her face. She always liked it when her Lord showed her affection._

 _Just as she liked it when he used his destructive powers._

 _She sighed in contentment, her anger tempered for the time being. Her Lord always had that effect on her. Still, she didn't care how long she had to wait._

 _She would have her vengeance._

* * *

Sailor Moon's eyes snapped open, the orbs glowing a bright white that covered the blue, her body glowing a bright white. She understood now. She remembered.

She was Usagi, Princess Serenity of the Moon, Lady of Vengeance.

 _And Mamoru, my Endymion is my Lord of Destruction_. She thought and then frowned angrily at the reminder that he was in enemy hands.

Luckily thanks to the information Kunzite had been so kind as to provide she knew exactly where he was. Her powers could get her to him easily, and she could awaken him.

She knew at the moment he was unconscious as they tried to turn him against her. It wouldn't work this she knew. He would be fine for the time being. Right now she needed and wanted to figure out what to do with her Senshi before she went to him.

She had already decided Venus was safe from her wrath as she had tried to stop her love from being taken, and had questioned the girls on why they hadn't done anything. Artemis too was safe as he was a cat and could do nothing; plus he hadn't been there long enough to form an opinion about Tuxedo Kamen one way or the other.

The other girls on the other hand had done nothing, and Luna, though she couldn't have done anything being a cat just like Artemis, had always thought he was an enemy from day one. Beyond that serious offense the girls had come to think they were better than her, and that went beyond their identity as a senshi and into their civilian lives.

Ami was shy when you first met her but she was arrogant. Usagi had always ignored it but hadn't missed the fact that it had gotten worse as time passed. Ami was always telling her she wasn't doing good enough in her studies or on her homework, but subtly conveyed that she thought she wasn't smart enough to do well and never would be.

What Ami didn't know was that she wasn't as smart as she thought she was, and that a great deal of her intelligence came from the fact that she was Sailor Mercury even though she had only become a scout a few months ago.

Makoto was quiet and hesitant when she first met her, but as time passed she became verbally aggressive toward her and arrogant in her own way when it came to her fighting skills. She could admit Makoto was a very good fighter and good with plants of all kinds, but like Ami she got that from being Sailor Jupiter.

 _She is a very good cook_ , Usagi admitted. _but she must have gotten that skill from one or both of her parents_.

And Rei, while a good priestess, was selfish and self-absorbed to the point that she wasn't able to tap into the rest of her powers. When away from the shrine she was always complaining that she didn't want to be a priestess like her grandfather was grooming her to be, and because of that she wasn't able to get the full use of her powers. Not that she was aware of that.

Rei didn't realize that as Sailor Mars there was more spiritual abilities that she could tap into, as well as the fact that she was the senshi of the planet of war. That half of her ability had been completely absent sense she became a senshi, and Usagi had no doubt it was because of her attitude.

Beyond that Rei was arrogant and conceited, and almost since the moment she met Mamoru Rei had started to verbally abuse her and turn situations in her favor while making her look bad. Mostly just in front of the other girls and before, during, and after fights with the enemy.

Luna she was unsure what to do about her. Beyond her belief that Tuxedo Kamen was an enemy she was always complaining about her behavior and trying to push her wants on her. It was as if it didn't occur to Luna that she was who she was, and she shouldn't try to change her to fit her ideals. It had been like that since day one, and since Luna lived with her it was almost never ending.

Their behavior had been getting steadily worse and she had ignored it, or at least tried to, but sometimes she had taken their words to heart and been hurt by it. After all, she had begun to believe she had no business being a senshi with all the trouble she was having as Sailor Moon.

But now she understood. Now she knew who she was. She hadn't been a senshi in her past life. She had been trained to rule not to fight. She had soldiers to do the fighting for her. She had been aware of the Goddess aspect but hadn't known what it was. She knew what it was now, and that aspect of her life would definitely allow her to be a much better fighter then she had been.

However, understanding who she was and being a better fighter were personal things and not what she needed to be focused on.

Her Senshi and Luna seemed to be taking her for granted or they simply didn't like her all that much. With their behavior that wouldn't be surprising. They were most likely just putting up with her since she was a senshi and they couldn't get rid of her.

 _They can't get rid of me. Not as a senshi and definitely not as their princess, but I can get rid of them in a sense._ She thought, the beginnings of an idea forming in her mind and growing rapidly the more she thought over it.

 _That will do just fine._ She thought with a small smile before she shifted her focus. _Now it is time to awaken my Lord_. She thought as she stood up.

The newly revealed Moon Princess and Goddess of Vengeance waved her hand in the air before her, and a large oval shaped hole opened up like an invisible hand drew it. Inside she could see a dark room with a raised platform in the center with a long form lying on it.

She stepped through and the hole closed as if it had never been there.

 **=vVvVv=**

As she walked through the room, closer to the platform, Usagi saw Mamoru lying there surrounded by a dark purple and black energy. She raised her hand and shot a beam of white light at the energy. It spread around the dark energy, like it was coating it, before it exploded outward leaving her prince free.

She stepped up to him and stroked his hair as she looked down on his lax face. He was still wearing his tuxedo but his jacket, cape, hat, and mask were missing. She briefly recalled the hat and mask coming off when he was injured.

Her lips gently touched his forehead in a light kiss before she replaced her lips with her hand and placed her other hand over his heart. Her eyes closed and she focused her energy, tapping into her silver crystal to gently heal him and remove the dark energy that lingered in his body. Once she finished she focused her other power, surrounding him in her essence so his body glowed bright white, calling to him.

Usagi felt a pulse echo through his body and smiled before she pulled her energy away and took a step back. She watched him for a few moments, everything silent and still. Then his body began to glow a rich bright gold for a few moments before pitch black light exploded from his body overtaking the gold.

Deep blue eyes slowly opened before the color was obscured by a void of black. Memories stormed rapidly through his mind, chaotic yet completely understandable, and the first thought that registered was a name.

 _Usagi_. Then he blinked and another name came to him. _Serenity_. He remembered the young woman he liked to tease every chance he got. Who he had trusted enough to tell one of his deepest held secrets to. Who had turned out to be the heroine he had been saving and assisting for months. Who then in turn was revealed to be the princess of his dreams.

 _My Serenity. My little Moon Princess._ He thought slowly and calmly. That thought was followed up by the knowledge that he was royalty himself. Prince of the Earth. _Endymion_.

He blinked again and it registered that he had been called and that was why he was awake. Something bright and angry had summoned him. _Him_ , as if anyone had the right. The only one he allowed to have that privilege was his Lady.

His thoughts came to a complete standstill with that word, and it suddenly clicked. He was more than just Mamoru, more then Tuxedo Kamen, and even more then Endymion. He was a God. Lord of Destruction.

 _And my Lady has called to me. My Lady is here_. He suddenly realized.

He turned his head to his right and saw Sailor Moon standing there, silent and watchful, poised and calm. He knew it was a front. Could sense it; could practically feel it. She was vibrating with fury.

Mamoru sat up and swung his legs over the platform and stood up. He stepped forward, toward Usagi, his Serenity, his Lady. He stopped in front of her, gazing into her bright white eyes, and brought his hand up to gently caress her face. He watched her eyes close and listened as she sighed and leaned into his touch.

"You called my Lady." He stated, voice deep and cold, contrasting sharply with his actions.

"Yes. I refuse to live this life without you. My Endymion; my Lord." Usagi replied.

Mamoru merely blinked in response to her words and continued caressing the soft skin of her face. He moved his hand down to stroke the length of her neck, and narrowed his eyes at the heat that immediately flooded his body before he decided to move his hand back to her face. It was safe there; at least for the time being.

"Beryl and Metaria must be destroyed." He said and Usagi nodded.

"Of course." She agreed. After all, she wanted her vengeance on them for killing her love and destroying her Kingdom.

With only a mere thought Mamoru was back in his tuxedo; cape, hat, mask and all. He would change into something more suited to him later, but for now he wanted those two beings fully aware of who was responsible for their downfall.

Usagi placed a hand on his chest to prevent him from leaving just yet.

"Before we do anything I have an idea I want you to hear since it will be your decision if it comes to fruition or not." She said. Mamoru tilted his head slightly in a gesture that indicated he wanted her to continue.

"After you were taken Kunzite came back for me, and I was able to subdue him and see all of his memories. It was how I knew where you were." She explained. "Beyond that I saw that your Shittenou were brainwashed in this time as well. From his memories I know what happened to Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite, and exactly where they all are."

"Because they were brainwashed it is my thought that we can free them of the taint and you can have your guardians back. You don't need them as you are now, just as I really don't need my Senshi as I now am, but our exact nature doesn't need to be generally known and our guardians would help mask our true identities from our enemies."

"I also thought you might like to have those around that can relate to you, and they were your friends in the past not just your guardians." She added.

"Very well." Mamoru agreed easily with minimal thought. They had been his friends in the past as well as his guardians, and while he had Motoki as a friend in this time he couldn't really relate to him, especially as he now was.

"While you handle that I'll get started on our enemies. If you want your revenge against them you shouldn't take long." He added.

Usagi nodded and watched as he stepped around her and began walking casually toward the only doorway in the room. She turned back toward the platform and decided she would go after Zoisite first. He was very badly injured and close to death according to Kunzite's memories.

She waved her hand in the air and once again a large oval shaped hole opened up in front of her. She didn't have time to take the long route like her Lord apparently was going to. She stepped through and found herself in Zoisite's bedroom. He was lying on his bed, pale, but still alive. She stepped over to him and his eyes opened as she looked down on him.

"Sleep." She commanded softly, and his eyes immediately closed. She waved her hand over him and quickly healed his body before she sent him to join Kunzite.

She then turned around, her oval shaped hole still there, and waved her hand at it. The scene inside the hole changed to pitch black and she stepped through, closing her portal behind her. She moved forward, stepping on the air as if it was solid, and made her way through the darkness.

Soon she saw a glow in the distance and continued on until she reached the large softly glowing crystal that held the trapped form of Jadeite. She lightly placed her hand on the clear crystal and sent a pulsing vibration through it until it began to crack. Slowly the cracking continued, the sound loud but not traveling through the darkness, until it looked like it would fall apart with a touch. She knew better though. It was meant to be a prison after all.

She pulled her hand into a fist and rammed it forward, slamming into and through the thick crystal, shattering it like glass. Jadeite collapsed as he was freed gasping for air as he instinctively struggled for purchase in the zero gravity. She waved her hand at him, white light shooting out of her palm like a beam and wrapping around him like rope, binding him tightly. She moved closer to him as she manipulated him to float upright.

"What?" He said in confusion, disoriented.

"Sleep." She commanded for the third time that day, and sent him to join his slumbering companions.

Usagi opened yet another portal hole and quickly stepped through. She landed in a nondescript area, no different than any other scene around the city, empty of people. She was there for the last of the Shittenou, and unfortunately he was dead. However, she could change that, which is why she was there at the scene of his death.

Nephrite had dissolved into dust when he died, so she was going to simply pull him back together. She raised her hands in front of her and spread them apart, pass the width of her shoulder, with her palms facing away from her, her white eyes glowing bright, and began to silently call forth each particle and formed his body.

Once his body was whole and lay on the ground she clothed his naked body in the last thing she had seen him wearing, his uniform of the Dark Kingdom, and called upon the power of her silver crystal to give him life. She channeled the energy through her hands, bathing his body, using her infinite energy as a Goddess to complete the action without endangering herself. Something she knew was prone to happening when the holder of the crystal had a limited amount of energy.

Once he was breathing she made sure he remained unconscious by silently commanding him to sleep, and sent him to rest with his companions.

 _Now that my task is done it's time to join my Lord._ She thought before she opened another portal hole and stepped through.

* * *

Mamoru walked calmly through the quiet dark corridors of the Dark Kingdoms keep, heading to where he sensed Beryl to be. He decided he would deal with her first. After all, she had been responsible for his death, the corruption of his people, and the downfall of his Lady's Kingdom.

As he walked youma began to appear ahead of him, obviously on their way elsewhere but stopped when they spotted him. They began to come toward him, recognizing him as a threat. _Smart, but not smart enough_.

He twitched his fingers in their direction and watched as they instantly froze and turned black. Moments later they dissolved as if they were made of ash, and he continued walking as if they had never been there. More youma appeared and they were killed in the same matter.

Finally he reached a set of double doors more elaborate than any he had seen in the place so far, and waved his hand causing them to open. He continued walking forward without pause as if they had been open the whole time. Inside the room was dark and at the center end stood a throne, where the female he had come for sat calmly.

"Beryl." He said, his voice low and quiet, like a sliver of ice shooting through the air as he stopped in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Prince Endymion." Beryl said then paused as she looked him over, hesitated, and then smiled to cover it up. "You are looking well...and different." She added.

She didn't know what it was about him that was different, but she knew he was. She wanted to believe that Metaria's power had done its work, and that was the reason he was up and walking around, why he had sought her out, but something was practically screaming at her that that wasn't the case at all.

Mamoru tilted his head slightly to the side like a curious animal, and instead of replying he acted. Black energy burst from his body, flowing out and away from him like a tidal wave, engulfing the whole room.

It swirled around Beryl as she stood abruptly and wrapped around her, covering her body but leaving her head exposed and tightening to hold her and prevent her from doing anything. He stepped forward, moving through his own energy like it was smoke, and stopped in front of her.

Youma began to appear, he could hear them teleporting in coming to their Queen's aid, but _he_ was in control. As soon as they touched his energy they were destroyed, just like the youma he encountered on his way to the self-proclaimed Queen.

He gently ran a finger down her face, almost like a caress, and she screamed suddenly from unexpected pain. It was as if acid had followed in the wake of his finger, and yet despite the pain she could feel no trickle of blood.

He repeated the action on the other side of her face and she screamed at the excruciating pain. His finger moved down, and despite the black energy covering her body, the pain followed as if his finger was touching her skin. Even the gown she wore didn't stop the pain.

 _Kunzite! Come! I have urgent need of you!_ Beryl mentally called her top general to come to her aid, but he wasn't answering. Why wasn't he answering? She could barely think with the pain assaulting her. She had sent him after Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, and the silver crystal in her possession but he had yet to return. He hadn't returned and he wasn't answering her. Could he have been defeated? She would've sensed that.

Her thought cut off as the pain increased, and her scream turned into a shriek.

Mamoru sensed his Lady arrive and removed his finger from Beryl before he turned to look behind him. He saw her standing there, in the midst of his energy flowing around her harmlessly, her eyes glowing.

"I hope I'm not late." Usagi said as she looked on at the scene before her.

"You are not." He replied, his voice cool with the sound of Beryl panting for breath.

Beryl finally opened her eyes after struggling with the lingering pain, disbelief flowing through her body with it. She didn't understand how this could be happening to her. How had she been captured so easily, and in her own domain?! She felt helpless. Her powers were refusing to respond, and she couldn't even struggle physically.

As her vision focused her eyes widened at the sight of Sailor Moon standing calmly in the black energy, not at all affected like her or the youma had been. _How did she get here, and why are her eyes glowing?_

Usagi stepped forward and stopped once she reached her Lords side. This was the first time she had seen Beryl outside of her memories. Before today she hadn't even known the woman was the pseudo leader of the Dark Kingdom.

But now she remembered her. Remembered that she was the sorceress responsible for her Lords Shittenou betraying him, turning his people against hers, bringing war to her planet and destroying her Kingdom, and responsible for her loves death. The more she stared at the trapped woman the more her anger built, burning inside her like an unchecked fire.

"You won't get away with this! You can't defeat..." Beryl said, but she was cut off.

"Silence!" Usagi said, her voice coming out like a thunderclap. She then turned to Mamoru and removed his hat and mask. "I prefer you without them." She stated softly as she dropped the items. They disappeared as they touched the black energy swirling around their legs.

She looked into his eyes as he stood stone still, the black surfaces were flat and emotionless, but she could sense the calm rage inside as well as the love he felt toward her. She lifted her hand and stroked his face tenderly as he continued to stare at her, unblinking and unmoving, as if any movement on his part would set lose chaos.

Beryl watched the soft moment and growled. She didn't like seeing the princess touching him. Endymion was supposed to be hers. Suddenly the girl threw her hand out toward her, and her head snapped to the side feeling as if she had just been viciously slapped.

"You have no right to be jealous!" Usagi snapped as she glared at the self-proclaimed Queen. "Endymion was never yours; was never _anything_ to you. You are nothing but a desperate woman lusting after a man who barely knew you existed."

She stepped away from her Lord and toward Beryl, her eyes glowing brighter with her anger.

"You are _nothing_ with your paltry power, and will be destroyed and forgotten." She told her.

"You don't have the power to destroy me!" Beryl snapped and Usagi laughed.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. This isn't the past; we're free now." She said in angry amusement.

Beryl frowned and looked to Endymion, finally seeing his eyes since he stepped into the room, and was shocked that they were black and empty.

"You are no match for Gods." He stated dispassionately and her eyes widened.

"Gods." She repeated in shock.

"Yes. You and your evil mistress have crossed the wrong pair, and for the last time." Usagi answered before she looked to her Lord, not bothering to inform Beryl what type of Gods they were.

"Anytime you're ready." She said and stepped a distance away and conjured up an elaborate chair made of white marble, glass, and cushions. She sat resting her forearms on the arms of the chair, crossed one leg over the other, and looked on the scene, her Lords dark energy swirling comfortingly around her, and waited to see Beryl's demise.

Mamoru looked back to Beryl and gripped her face firmly in his hand and stared into her eyes. He used the eye connection to sift through her memories, looking for anything useful and important, not wanting any surprises after he finished dealing with her. He promptly learned Metaria's location, what Beryl's ultimate goal had been, and what Metaria wanted.

Once he finished looking through her memories he released her and turned his back on her as he walked away.

"Wait!" Beryl said. "What did you do? Where are you going?"

She was about to ask more but stopped as she saw the black energy begin to swirl in front of her. Her eyes moved from the moving energy to Endymion and back again, flickering between them.

Mamoru stopped next to his Lady and looked back to Beryl. He looked on with blank eyes and waved his hand carelessly in her direction. His swirling energy responded instantly, shooting toward her, slamming into her face and surrounding her head.

She screamed and screamed but she suddenly stopped. He pulled his energy back into himself, watching as it flowed away from Beryl, and watched as her skin began to turn black. Her eyes were wide open and her lips parted in a silent scream as her skin began to crack.

Slowly cracks began to appear on her body, even showing up on her dress as if it wasn't made of fabric but glass, and she began to crumble starting at her feet and moving up her body. Soon she was a pile on the floor that dissolved into dust. He waved his hand again and Beryl's remains vanished.

"One down one to go." Usagi said with a nod.

"And I know exactly where the creature is." Mamoru added.

"Then lead the way." She said as she stood, her chair vanishing since she was done with it.

Mamoru waved a hand slightly in front of him and a seam appeared in the air before it split open like a rip in the air, opening to show a dark area. He stepped through confidently and Usagi followed him.

They entered another large room and at the end, appearing to be contained, was a slightly glowing purplish black mass. They both knew that the mass was Metaria, remembering the being from their last moments on the Moon.

For Usagi this was the being that killed her prince, and for Mamoru it was the being that had tried to kill his princess and _had_ killed him.

They shared a look and nodded. There would be no speaking to the entity. Just plain destroy and be done with it. They both raised a hand, pitch black energy came shooting out of one hand and blinding white energy speed from the other, and attacked the contained mass.

The energy slammed into the being that was Metaria, and they heard a deep scream that soon began to echo throughout the cavern like room. The sound cut off, leaving a deep silence, and they stopped their attack just before Metaria exploded. The forceful pressure blew their clothing and hair around, but the pair remained still and unmoving.

With their revenge taken care of the royal and godly pair left the building through one of their portals, and once outside Mamoru set about destroying it so there would be no chance of someone coming along and finding the structure. His dark power moved through the structure like a flood, eliminating all the remaining youma, and attacking the structure.

As they watched the dust settle Mamoru looked to his Lady and noticed that she was still angry. It wasn't as sharp but it was there, simmering under the surface. He moved in front of her and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Why is it you are still angry when we have just gotten our revenge on the evil that took so much from us?" He asked.

Usagi's eyes narrowed in anger at the reminder and she clenched her fists. Just barely thinking about what the majority of her Senshi had done made her feel like her blood was boiling in rage.

Her prince and Lord was fine now, but when he had been taken he had been severely injured and Beryl had attempted to brainwash him. Just thinking about what could've happened if she hadn't figured out who she really was and gone to him made her anger skyrocket. It would've happened all because three girls and a cat didn't like him, and believed he was another enemy despite all the help he had provided.

She felt her Lord slowly caress her face with his free hand, and her eyelids lowered as her eyes softened, calming her. She blinked and focused on his eyes, allowing him to see her memories of all that had happened after he had been taken.

Mamoru took it all in. Kunzite coming after him while helping Zoisite, the Senshi and two cats arriving and realizing what was happening while only Venus tried to help him, their reasons and excuses for not trying to help him, and Mars' attempted assault on his Lady.

He blinked and now anger coursed through him anew. After all the aid he had given them, unasked for yes but freely given and never denied, they couldn't return it even once. Especially after he had been mortally wounded protecting their leader, who turned out to be their princess.

"I understand." He finally said. "Will you have revenge on them as well?"

"I will, especially since my anger goes beyond their callous behavior toward you." Usagi answered.

"Very well. We should deal with my Shittenou and get it over with before you deal with your Senshi." He stated.

Usagi nodded and they began to walk away from the area, unmindful and unbothered by the snow and cold air of the North Pole.

 **=vVv=**

"We need a place where we can deal with your Shittenou without interruption my Lord." Usagi said.

Mamoru nodded slightly and paused as he held out his arm, having a location in mind, and Usagi took the offered appendage and trustingly waited for him to lead her to their destination.

Mamoru focused on where he wanted to go and the pair disappeared as if they had never been there. He led them easily through the fabric of time; colors of all kinds swirling in a confusing pattern that would ensure any being less than a God would be lost, until he was satisfied with the time he found.

He paused and the swirling colors ripped apart and he led his Lady through. He blinked in satisfaction as they appeared in front of the main entrance to his palace in the Silver Millennium.

The only difference from the one in the past was that he had created a temporary mirror image that was empty of all living beings. He could have actually taken them to the past and not worry about them being seen, but he thought his Shittenou would be disturbed to have people moving around them that couldn't see them.

"This is perfect." Usagi said as she hummed lightly. "Your Shittenou should be comfortable waking up here, and we will have plenty of time to talk."

They walked inside and made their way up the levels to his old rooms. Once inside Mamoru created four narrow yet comfortable beds raised as if they were platforms. Usagi then raised her hands, focusing on the Shittenou and which man would be on which bed, which started to glow and within moments the men were on the raised beds.

Mamoru looked at the sleeping men and blinked as his eyes focused on one.

"If I recall correctly Nephrite died." He said, staring at the brown haired man.

"He did. I put him back together and brought him back to life." Usagi replied then lifted the binding restraints on them.

"Are you ready to remove the evil taint from them?" She asked.

Mamoru lifted his hands in response and she did the same. Their powers surrounded them, one pair glowing a bright white and the other glowing an eerie black, before they flowed from their hands and covered the four men. The powers worked separately yet in concert, ridding them of the evil taint on their mind and bodies.

As the power focused on their minds Mamoru and Usagi were able to see their life's memories. Happy childhoods gave way to teenage years, and in high school they each were kidnapped from their lives and brainwashed.

The pair could tell that the taint had made it so they always believed that they had been a part of the Dark Kingdom, hadn't remembered being brainwashed or anything of their lives before, but Usagi and Mamoru could see it.

They took away Metaria's taint but the memories would remain. The men would know that they had been kidnapped and brainwashed to work for the evil that had brainwashed them in the past as well. They would remember all the fights with the Senshi, and what happened to them when Beryl decided they had failed her for the last time.

And more importantly they would remember their past as well. The pair made sure to reveal those suppressed memories.

They cut their powers and lowered their hands as they finished working on the men. Usagi then waved her hand in a wide arc, removing the invisible bindings, and woke each of them from their slumber.

* * *

Gray, light blue, brown, and green eyes opened slowly and blinked as they gazed up at an elegant creamy white ceiling. The men the eyes belonged to were disoriented and feeling confused. Their eyes swiveled as they tried to figure out where they were, and that's when they caught sight of each other.

Surprise registered, visual on some of their faces but hidden on others, and they began to remember the last time they had seen each other. Memories of a younger Earth, duties of protection, and an evil red haired Queen filled their mind, which in turn led them to recall that they had been kidnapped and their minds altered.

As more memories were registering the men looked around to see where they were, and spotted Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. At the sight of the man in the tuxedo they remembered that he wasn't just Tuxedo Kamen but their prince, easily recognizing him since he wore no mask or hat to help conceal his identity.

Sailor Moon was a confusion to Jadeite and Nephrite. They remembered their fights against her but they knew there had been no such senshi in the past. Only Zoisite and Kunzite understood who she really was.

The men temporarily put aside the fact that they were in an unknown location and moved off the beds and knelt on one knee before their prince.

"Prince Endymion." They said, their heads bow respectfully.

"Princess Serenity." Kunzite and Zoisite said as they turned their heads in her direction, still bowed respectfully. Nephrite and Jadeite's heads snapped up in surprise before they recalled themselves.

"Princess Serenity." They addressed her just as respectfully, bowing their heads again.

"You now remember your past, your rebirth into the modern time, and your deeds in the Dark Kingdom." Mamoru said questioningly, yet it came out as an assured statement. The four men nodded as they raised their heads.

"You are being given another chance, however, things will be decidedly different this time. You will not be protecting my physical health; instead you will be protecting my true identity." He explained.

The Shittenou were confused and weren't sure what he meant. Though Kunzite silently wondered if it had anything to do with his black eyes.

"I am sure you have noticed something different about myself and my Lady since the last time you truly saw us." Mamoru stated.

The men nodded slowly, their eyes flickering between the prince and princess. There was no overlooking the black and white eyes they sported when they knew they both had blue eyes of different shades.

"That is because we are Gods." He added.

"Gods?" Jadeite repeated in shock, and Mamoru nodded once.

"My Lady is the Goddess of Vengeance and I am the God of Destruction." He revealed. "It isn't something new. It is something I sensed in both of us in the past, but at the time that aspect was resting, aware of everything that was happening but resting all the same."

"This identity is what you will be protecting. An enemy can know I am Mamoru, can even know I am Endymion, though I would rather they did not, but I do not want them knowing I am a god until it is far too late." He explained seriously, though his blank expression never changed.

"We understand your highness." Nephrite said.

"As for outside of that protection I would like for our friendship to continue where it left off in the past. We will obviously need to get to know each other again, but I am confident we will get along well." Mamoru stated and the men nodded once again, though one was hesitant.

"While I would like that our past actions are inexcusable." Kunzite said bluntly. "We betrayed you in the past and did the same in the present. It doesn't matter that we never met you in this time, it still happened."

"I am aware of that. All of it, down to the last detail, so there is no need to worry. You were brainwashed in the past and this time you were stolen from your lives and brainwashed to believe you were always part of the Dark Kingdom." Mamoru said firmly.

"Now that that is settled we can leave." Usagi said into the silence. She waved her hand as the men stood and their uniforms from the Dark Kingdom rippled and changed to casual clothes. Within a blink of an eye she and Mamoru were back in their normal clothes, her school uniform to his slacks, shirt, and jacket.

The Shittenou looked at each other, surprised at the instant change of clothes that had been given the entire group. It was one thing to be told your prince and the princess he loved were Gods, it was another to have a casual demonstration of it.

"Thanks for the change your highness." Zoisite said as he shook his head in amazement. "What are we supposed to do about our lives?"

"Forget about our lives! What about the Senshi?" Jadeite asked. "The last thing I want is to be attacked because last they knew I was an enemy. The last I remember there was only Mercury and Mars. Are the others here yet?"

"That was all there was the last time I saw them." Nephrite offered.

"Jupiter's also here now, and Venus arrived a few days ago." Zoisite corrected.

"All of my Senshi are here, but I'm going to be making some changes." Usagi said. "You don't need to worry about the girls retaliating for past deeds or taking their anger out on you."

"Why is that?" Kunzite asked and Usagi looked at him.

"You saw how they behaved when you arrived to aid Zoisite when you took my Lord." She said. "The only one to try and help him was Venus. The others don't like him and believe he's an enemy."

Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite's jaws dropped at the revelation. _An enemy?!_

"Beyond that they don't like me very much. They're arrogant, dismissive, condescending, and just plain mean at times toward me. I'm no longer willing to put up with it." She added.

"They don't care that this time around I'm the leader of the Senshi, and though they only learned today that I'm their much sought after Moon Princess I doubt that will change their behavior toward me."

"I have no wish to wait around and see if it will, and considering my God aspect I don't have the patience. This has been going on for months and that is too long, especially for those who were supposed to be my friends." She explained.

"Only Venus will be safe from my wrath." She added, her eyes glowing as her anger flared inside her, as if it was moving through her blood.

Mamoru silently lifted a hand and stroked her face, calming her anger and distracting her from it for the time being.

"The Senshi will be taken care of just as the Dark Kingdom was." He said as he slid his hand down her neck, his fingertips caressing the back her neck. "Whether it is down to the last detail will be left up to my Lady as they are her Senshi."

Usagi smiled at her Lord's words before she looked to Nephrite.

"Do you still care for Naru?" She asked, and he blinked in surprise.

"Yes." He answered honestly. "I did die saving her after all."

The others looked mystified but Zoisite grimaced, knowing he was responsible for his fellow general's death.

"Then I think you'll appreciate what I have planned, at least if Naru agrees to it." Usagi said.

Nephrite looked confused and curious but just shrugged, deciding not to ask for an explanation and just wait and see.

Mamoru then waved his hand off to the side and a split appeared in the air before it opened like a rip to reveal a city street and sidewalk that was darkening as the sun set.

"You will be staying with me until we can straighten things out with your lives." He said to his Shittenou.

He then took his Lady's arm and guided her through the opening, the Shittenou following the pair before the portal closed as if it had never been there.

 **=vVv=**

The group stepped out of the portal, unnoticed by mortals, onto a side street a block away from Mamoru's apartment. Usagi and Mamoru let their God aspect sink just beneath the surface, returning their eyes to their specific shade of blue, so they appeared just as mortal as everyone around them.

They headed to Mamoru's apartment, walking instead of appearing so as not to have to deal with the security guard stationed in the lobby of the building realizing none of them had come in when they eventually left through normal means.

When they reached the building they headed inside, pass the security guard, and rode the elevator up to his floor.

"Make yourselves at home." Mamoru said as they entered the apartment before he led Usagi down the hallway to his bedroom.

Once inside the room Mamoru slammed the door closed and pressed Usagi roughly against the wall and kissed her hard, initiating their first kiss in that lifetime. He put his hand on the wall next to them to create a sound barrier. The closed door, balcony glass door, and walls rippled like water as his dark power flowed through and along the surfaces to fulfill his desire.

Usagi moaned as her arms went around his neck, and with nothing more than a thought their clothes vanished, leaving them completely naked. It didn't even occur to her to consider that she was naked in front of a guy for the first time. She just focused on what she was feeling.

She felt his free hand slid down her thigh and grab the back of her knee and hike her leg up around his hip. She rose up on her toes, tightening her arms around him, and moaned deeply as he ground his hips against hers.

She trembled to feel his hot length pressed against her so intimately. Part of her was shocked at what was happening, quickly reminding her that this was the baka that had been irritating and teasing her for months, but the warrior in her chimed in that this was the mysterious and attractive man that had been helping and saving her for months.

The princess in her just wanted to be as close as possible to her prince and show him how much she missed and loved him, and the Goddess wanted to reacquaint herself with her Lord and experience pleasure with him like she hadn't in thousands of years.

Mamoru moved his lips to his Lady's neck as he rocked his hips against hers, groaning at the sensation. He knew his eyes were once again an obsidian black and didn't care. Every part of him wanted the young woman he was pressed against to know what she did to him, to know how much he wanted her.

The college student in him reminded him sharply that Usagi was only fourteen, but the warrior side of him saw her as an attractive fighter who constantly risked her life. The prince in him only saw his princess no matter her age and the fact that they were finally back together.

The God didn't care how old she was or what she did in life, whether it be student, fighter, or royalty. All it cared about was the fact that she was _his_ and the world would crumble and burn before anyone tried to take her from him, and even then the effort would be futile.

Right now he wanted her. Wanted her with a passion born of millenniums of separation.

The godly pair barely paid attention as they suddenly began to float up the wall. Mamoru pushed away from the wall and they began to move through the air around the room, his hips still moved sensually against hers as his lips worshipped the expanse of her neck.

They drifted until they were horizontal, their limbs entwined as their lips came back together in a fiery kiss that sent more heat flooding through their bodies.

As they floated comfortably through the air it became clear that they would simply forgo using and bypass the bed altogether. Their God aspect would allow them to move through the air freely and use it as if it was a stable surface.

Mamoru pulled away from her addicting lips and shifted until he floated vertically between her parted legs, he slipped inside her with a strong long thrust that caused her to cry out in pleasure and pain, her head thrown back as her golden streams of hair floated beneath them and at their sides.

As soon as he entered her body the room changed around them. It disappeared, seemingly swallowed up, into a deep black void, the only light visible from his softly glowing Lady as he moved within her.

Usagi was in pain, the sharp feeling inside throbbing with her heartbeat, but the Goddess in her relished at the edge it added to her pleasure. Was pleased at the fact that her Lord was claiming her body, that he was introducing it to pleasure for the first time, and would be the only one to ever touch her and possess her in such a way.

She wrapped her fingers around his wrists as she felt him grip her hips. Her breath came out in pants as he began to slide his hands up her sides, her hands moving up his arms to stay out of the way yet keep in contact, moving up her chest to cover her breasts.

Mamoru's palms slid over her pert nipples and he watched her back arch, pushing her breasts up into his palms as her hands moved to grip his shoulders. He cupped the fleshy orbs before he grabbed them, molding them in various shapes, as he stroked back and forth inside her.

He groaned at the feel of her moist inner muscles rhythmically gripping him, and he increased his pace, hitting deep inside her and sending shocks of pleasure racing up and down his body.

Usagi cried out in wanton pleasure, her head thrown back in ecstasy, at the feel of his large hands grasping her breasts and the pleasurable friction as he moved thickly and quickly inside her.

She spread her legs and brought her knees up, and moaned deeply as it allowed him to move deeper inside her and increased her pleasure. Her back and feet arched as her body trembled, her nails digging into his shoulders as pleasure flowed through her body.

She whimpered in protest as he slowed his rapid pace, her pleasure already beginning to dwindle. She had been close, so close to ultimate ecstasy.

Mamoru slowed his hips to a stop before he pulled out of her, listening to his Lady's displeased whimper, and his eyes flashed in satisfaction. He hated that she was displeased, but he liked the fact that she wanted him to continue. She wanted him to return to her body, return to her snug heat.

It was his heat. He had made her body hot and wet, so that heat belonged to him. He would give her what she wanted and increase that heat and the liquid trickling from the core of her body.

He turned her until she was floating face down and slipped back inside her body with a hard thrust. He then shifted until his body covered hers and began to roll his hips into hers, wrapping one arm around her chest to grasp her breast while his other hand moved down between her thighs to cup her and stroke her pleasure button.

Usagi moaned and gasped at the new angle of her Lord's thrusts. She didn't know what to do with her arms and legs other than allow them to float as she focused on the feel of his hands, his fingers working on her.

"Endymion." She whispered, and tilted her head to the side as his mouth latched onto her neck. He nipped at the skin and soothed it with his tongue as his hips surged against hers, his length thrusting deep inside her over and over again.

His hand tightened around her breast and his fingers moved furiously over lower region, building the fire inside her. She cried out and gasped as her inner walls fluttered around him and clamped down as her release suddenly took her over.

Mamoru groaned and moved his hips furiously, soaking up the pleasure of her inner muscles squeezing him, and prolonging her pleasure. When her body calmed he slipped out of her and turned her to face him until they were once again floating vertically, facing each other, and pressed against her as if she was up against a wall.

He sealed his lips to hers and thrust back inside her, moving his hips just as furiously as before. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he moved his hands up and down her muscled thighs, and molded his fingers around her bottom.

Usagi wrapped her arms around her Lord's shoulders and hung on as he made her body feel more pleasure then she had before. She felt hyper sensitive to his every movement, his every touch, but wanted to feel even more.

"More." She told him as she broke the kiss. "I want more! I want to feel more pleasure."

Mamoru didn't respond verbally. Instead he used his godly powers to merge their bodies together until they were one glowing being. The pleasure instantly intensified, brought on by the feel of the others arousal and pleasure.

Though they were one being they could still feel each other's touch and movements, hear each other's gasps, pants, moans, groans, and whimpers. The combined pleasure forced them both into their release, a single two-toned voice cried out in ecstasy, echoing through the void-like space as their pleasure ricocheted back and forth between them.

As they calmed down from their pleasure high their bodies separated and they were once again two beings, their bodies quivering and trembling as aftershocks of pleasure skated through their nerves.

They floated down moving slowly until they were horizontal and came into contact with a soft surface. As Usagi rested on top of Mamoru, their bodies still joined at the hip, he came to rest on top of the bed. The black void around them fading away and revealing his bedroom once again.

"As comfortable as our position is we can't remain." Mamoru said as he stroked his Lady's back. "You have revenge to mete out."

Usagi sighed heavily, not wanting to move from where she lay, but nodded since she knew he was right. She sat up, straddling his hips, her inner walls clenching around him automatically, and Mamoru groaned at the sensation.

"We will continue once we've taken care of all our business." He decided as he moved his hands up and down her thighs.

Usagi nodded once again and she moved off him and slipped off the bed as he did the same. Within moments the pair was dressed and refreshed and heading out of his room.

A few steps away from his bedroom Mamoru paused and casually added a door to the hallway just a few feet from his room. Beyond the door lay another hallway with four more doors, each a separate bedroom for his Shittenou to occupy until their lives could be settled and reestablished.

 **=vVvVv=**

An oval shaped portal opened up not far from the top steps of the Hikawa Shrine, and Usagi and Mamoru stepped out before the portal closed. They calmly walked around the main building toward where they sensed the group of girls. They saw Venus and a white cat sitting inside in front of the opening of the shoji, her eyes widening as she spotted them.

Minako couldn't believe her eyes. There was Usagi but she wasn't alone. There was a tall young man with her that she didn't recognize, but she thought he must be Tuxedo Kamen and therefore Prince Endymion.

"Artemis!" She whispered to get his attention, and he turned his head. They both stared at the pair coming closer. She couldn't believe Usagi had gotten him back. How had she done it? Or had he managed to escape somehow? He didn't even look injured anymore.

Usagi was wearing a white silk flowing strap dress that came down just below her knees with a silk cape and a golden sash belt, and simple yet elegant white strap heels graced her feet.

The man with her wore loose silk black pants, a black silk shirt, an open silk black haori with a spattering of white dots that looked like stars in the night sky, and black shoes completed his overall look.

The pair looked royal not just from the casual yet elegant look, but with the way they carried themselves as they moved.

Minako stared at Usagi's face but she couldn't tell if she was still angry or not, and the man's face and eyes were blank of any emotion so he was no help.

Usagi waved her hand and the shoji slid open on its own, making their casual approach visible to the others.

"Hi!" She said, waving at Venus in greeting as they approached.

"Hi." Minako replied as she stood, Artemis in her arms, while she looked curiously at the man at her princess' side.

It was then that she realized Usagi didn't know her or Artemis' name. She hadn't been there when they approached the group before heading to the Starlight Tower.

"I'm Minako, and this guy here is Artemis." She said, briefly glancing down at her companion when the pair reached them.

"Minako, Artemis, this is Mamoru. He's Tuxedo Kamen, my prince, and Lord." Usagi said quietly. "Mamoru this is Sailor Venus, and her companion is a guardian and advisor."

The three greeted each other and Usagi reached out and gently stroked Artemis' soft fur.

"Don't worry." Usagi said softly as she watched him look up at her with concerned eyes. "You're just as safe as Minako. Luna's fate will not be yours."

Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Luna were all surprised to see not only Usagi dressed as she was, but to see the young man at her side. They all recognized him as Chiba Mamoru, the guy who was her somewhat enemy, and the guy Rei was trying to get to be her boyfriend.

Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, and Artemis moved inside the room as the girls watched. Rei was especially surprised to see Mamoru. She wondered why he was there, why he was there with _Usagi_ of all people, but she was happy to see him. She got up and began to run toward him, moving around the girls, but ended up slamming into an invisible barrier before she could touch him.

"Mamoru?" Rei said questioningly, and watched as he stared at her with a coldness and stillness that made her feel like he would attack her at any moment.

"He doesn't like being touched." Usagi said, casually stroking from his shoulder down his arm as she looked at Rei.

" _You're_ touching." She said pointedly.

"I'm the only one allowed." Usagi replied matter-of-factly. Rei frowned, disgruntled and jealous, but she reluctantly moved back to her seat.

"Why is Mamoru here?" Makoto asked as she looked from him to Usagi.

"To put it simply, he's Tuxedo Kamen." Usagi said as she looked at the group. "The same Tuxedo Kamen who you all allowed to be captured. The same man who was mortally injured saving me; the same man who is my prince and Lord."

Luna and the girls were surprised at the revelation. They had wondered if Usagi knew Tuxedo Kamen's present identity, but they hadn't thought it would be Mamoru. They hadn't even known who to consider for the position of the masked man.

Rei, in addition to being once again surprised, was also angry, jealous, and a bit guilty. Mamoru was the guy she had a huge crush on and had gone out on dates with, and now she was learning that he was Tuxedo Kamen. The guy Usagi had a crush on, and Prince Endymion, the man the Moon Princess loved in the past.

It was clear to her from their behavior in the last few minutes that they intended to be together. Mamoru showed no signs that he was even considering a choice between her and Usagi and it upset her. _She_ liked him first, _she_ was the one who went on dates with him, and _she_ was the one who got along with him.

But then she reminded herself that Tuxedo Kamen had been taken by the dark general, which meant _Mamoru_ had been taken, and she had done nothing to stop it. She hadn't cared that the man had been taken at first, then she learned that he was her princess' love and she had felt a bit uncomfortable at her role in his capture but nothing more.

Now that she knew he was Mamoru she felt guilty, and wondered if it was possible that that could be the reason he was being cold toward her and not considering what they had together.

Usagi watched the emotions cross Rei's face, and was unsurprised by them but ignored them all the same.

"It is unacceptable that none of you aided him when he has been aiding, not only me, but our group for months." She said firmly. "Even if he hadn't been helping so directly, he still did nothing to make you believe he was an enemy and therefore exempt from aid."

"Still, I'm fully aware that you all think he's another enemy, and even outside of that context you just don't like him. You think these things despite my many reassurances, choosing instead to dismiss my instincts as wrong or nonexistent, which means your dislike of him stems from nothing more than my obvious feelings for him and constant defense of him and his motives." She stated confidently.

There was a heavy silence for a few long moments before Ami spoke.

"You said he was injured." She said, seemingly ignoring what had just been said. "He doesn't look injured, and how is he even here and not still with the Dark Kingdom?"

"Yes he was injured." Usagi replied, her eyes shifting from blue to white as they began to glow. "How he was healed and how is here now is something none of you deserve to know, and haven't earned the right to in any case."

"Haven't earned the right?!" Luna repeated incredulously.

"Yes." Usagi said, her eyes flashing with her anger. "Not only because of your actions toward my prince and Lord, but in your behavior toward me since we all met."

"I chose to ignore it and simply live with it since I thought we were friends, and we were a team so I didn't have much choice, but no longer. I will no longer put up with the entitlement, arrogance, condescension, dismissal, selfishness, and conceit."

"No longer will you take me for granted." She stated.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked in alarm. "No one's been taking you for granted! And what are you talking about with that list? You're not making any sense!"

"I'm not as stupid as you all seem to think I am. It became clear to me early on after I met each of you that you didn't like me, and were just putting up with me since I was a senshi and you couldn't get rid of me." Usagi said.

"You needed me around to help find the Moon Princess and be a part of her guard even if you thought I was useless as a senshi. It wasn't your place to try and remove me from the group. Little did you know _I_ would turn out to be your missing princess!" She snapped out.

Her body was glowing softly and her streams of hair were blowing in a breeze her power created around her. Mamoru placed a hand heavily on the back of her neck and massaged her gently. She calmed at the action, her display of power turning down a notch, and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

"It isn't surprising that you're all so different then your past selves. You are, after all, reincarnated, but I didn't expected you to turn out the way you have. Entitled and arrogant, _shallow_. You're proud and arrogant about your skills, both as senshi and as civilians, but you don't realize a good portion of your skills came from _being_ senshi." She explained patiently.

"As such I have decided you no longer deserve to be my Guardian Senshi." She announced clearly. "You have proven quite clearly that you don't like me or respect me, and being revealed as your lost princess will not and should not change that. If you were going to respect me it shouldn't be because I'm suddenly more important than I was before."

The girls were wide eyed, stunned and shocked. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was Usagi actually saying she didn't want them as her senshi anymore?!

Why was this happening? They hadn't acted so badly that their destiny deserved to be taken from them. They hadn't treated her that badly. In fact, they hadn't treated her badly at all as far as they could tell.

They had tried to improve her fighting skills, her study habits, and her public behavior. They had tried to help her become a better person. And they weren't even being given the chance to protect her now that they knew she was their princess. Weren't even being given the _chance_ to do their jobs.

The three girls and cat didn't see anything wrong with their behavior. They thought their actions and words toward Usagi were an attempt to better her, when in actuality they were tearing her down. They made her feel less than, unworthy, disrespected, and like she didn't belong around them, like she was an embarrassment.

After that day they would no longer have to deal with her.

Usagi raised her hands toward the group, her eyes glowing fiercely and allowed her royal insignia, the golden crescent moon, to appear on her forehead.

"You can't do this!" Luna said as she stood up. "The girls were born senshi. It's in their blood. The transformation pens only help to focus their power." She explained urgently, hoping to make her stop.

"You don't have the power to do what you're saying!" She added when her explanation didn't faze her.

Usagi was tired of hearing Luna and snapped her hand toward her. A beam of pure white energy shot out of her palm and hit her. Luna rose into the air, her eyes wide in panic, as the energy surrounded her.

"Since you don't believe I have the power to do what I want you'll be first. Let's see how you like being a normal cat." She said vengefully.

In actuality Usagi knew exactly what Luna was. She, along with Artemis, were beings from a different planet, a planet of feline shape-shifters, capable of taking human form. But Luna didn't seem to remember that. She and Artemis had been marked with the royal crescent moon to signify their importance as advisors to the Queen. Luna didn't seem to know how to act in that capacity anymore, so she would simply remove her from it.

There was a gasp from everyone except Mamoru and they all watched as the golden crescent moon on her forehead dissolved away as if it had never been there leaving smooth black fur. The energy faded away from her and she lowered to the ground. She shook out her fur and meowed loudly.

"W..what did you do to her?" Ami asked in distress, her eyes wide.

"I made her into a normal cat." Usagi answered with a careless shrug. "She can of course hear us and understand us perfectly, but she can no longer communicate in anyway with anything other than a cat."

"Now it's your turn." She added as she narrowed her eyes.

Instead of beams of energy coming out of her hands and hitting them as they expected they just started to glow a bright white. They looked at each other, not feeling any different, but soon the color of each girl changed. Ami began to glow blue, Rei glowed red, and Makoto glowed green.

Their communicators, transformation pens, and the Mercury minicomputer appeared in the air and floated toward Usagi. She glanced up to the items and they disappeared, stored away until they were needed.

The colorful lights surrounding the girls glowed brighter and brighter before they suddenly rose from each girl, sliding up their bodies and up into the air, and sailed toward Usagi. The light, physical manifestations of the senshi's powers, surrounded her one by one and the energy sank into her before the colors disappeared.

"What...what just happened?" Makoto asked into the stunned silence.

"I just took away your ability to be senshi." Usagi answered with a small smirk. "I left you with the memory of your time as senshi, so that you'll always know what you once were and what you lost, but similar to Luna you will be unable to communicate anything to do with that life in any way to anyone; not even each other."

"You can't just take our abilities!" Rei said in outrage.

"I just did, and not one of you tried to stop me. Not that you would've been able to. You didn't have the ability to stop me from doing anything I want to do." She replied.

"What about Minako?" Makoto asked with a frown. "How come she can still be a..." Here she struggled, and everyone could tell she was trying to say senshi, but the word wouldn't come out.

Usagi smirked at her difficulty.

"It's because Minako tried to help my prince, and even questioned your lack of action when he was taken. Beyond that she's new here and hasn't decided that I'm to be dismissed and treated like less than." She answered.

"She's already been polite and respectful toward me and shown concern and trust. And all without having to be told. She just used common sense and showed consideration. The same goes for Artemis. He's just as new here as Minako, and hasn't had a chance to form any opinion about me or my prince." She continued.

"It's a good thing they haven't had a chance to see how things were and form opinions, because things are going to be much different then they have been the last few months." She added thoughtfully before focusing back on the girls.

"I'm done with you all. You no longer have a place in my life, and I won't be speaking to any of you ever again." Usagi announced before she turned around and took her Lord's arm.

"Come on you two." She said to Minako and Artemis. "There are things you need to know and be made aware of."

The royal and godly pair, last remaining senshi, and cat advisor walked off, leaving behind a changed Luna, Rei, Makoto, and Ami to live their now normal lives.

 **=vVvVv=**

The next day after school Usagi caught up to Naru, Yumiko, and Kuri as they were leaving the campus.

"Hey! Can I talk you guys?" She said as she began walking with the girls, and they welcomed her easily.

"Is anything wrong?" Naru asked in concern. She was surprised to see her since Usagi had pretty much pulled away from them as she became friends with Ami, Makoto, and that other girl that went to a private school.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything is better than ever." Usagi said cheerfully. "I just have something I want to ask you three, a proposition really."

Naru, Yumiko, and Kuri nodded and looked at her curiously.

"What do you guys think of the Sailor Senshi?" Usagi asked with a little smile, seemingly changing the subject, her eyes briefly flashing white.


End file.
